<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Photo by sinn_vs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311752">The Photo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinn_vs/pseuds/sinn_vs'>sinn_vs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life Is Strange (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blackwell Academy (Life is Strange), M/M, Photos, Warren is a mess, but we love him, drunk makeout smh, marshfield is minor, nathan is a big meanie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:42:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinn_vs/pseuds/sinn_vs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Warren made the mistake of kissing Nathan at a party, and someone posted a photo of it online, and lets just say its not going well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Kate Marsh, Warren Graham/Nathan Prescott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Photo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warren felt weird. Walking down the halls of Blackwell was normally a breeze, but today was off. He felt eyes on him as he walked, saw people whispering as he passed by, even laughing. He was used to being invisible, and he liked it that way. He hated feeling like people were watching him. Warren was, of course, wondering why this was happening, although he was pretty sure it had something to do with the fact that he woke up in Nathan Prescott’s bed.</p><p>Warren tried his hardest to remember how he ended up in this situation, but all he could come up with was a blur of a party, a cup in his hand, and a flash of Nathan’s face. Oh, and there was the raging headache he’s had since waking up. He walked toward Ms.Grant's room. Chemistry class was something Warren was both dreading and anticipating, as Nathan was in that class with him, so perhaps he could get some answers. Luckily his wishes were answered, unluckily it was more violent than he expected.</p><p>When Warren closed his locker (he needed to get his textbook of course), Nathan was right there, and apparently not wanting to deal with the problem at Warren’s locker, dragged him down the hall. Warren struggled but it did nothing, so he eventually just went with it. Nathan turned to a supply closet, pushing Warren inside and closing the door behind them. The light was dim, but it was enough for Warren to tell that Nathan was furious.</p><p>“What the FUCK Graham?!” Nathan slammed his fist on the wall, making Warren jump.<br/>“What? What’s wrong? Why are <em>you</em> mad?” Warren had a lot of questions of his own. Nathan held up his phone with a photo on it that featured what was definitely Warren and Nathan locking lips surrounded by a crowd of drunk highschoolers. Warren’s mouth fell open in a silent gasp. Well, that fills in a small memory of the party. A good one though? Not likely.</p><p>“I’m sorry if I kissed you! I was drunk, I assume, I’m really not sure what happened if I’m honest.” Warren must have just turned three shades redder at how ridiculous that sounded.</p><p>“I’m not mad about that dumbass, the fucking picture got posted somewhere and is spreading like a goddamn wildfire!” Warren decided to ignore what the first part of that implied and went with the shocked look again.</p><p>“Stop making that fucking face. Who posted this?” Warren was almost offended.</p><p>“How the hell should I know?!" Warren would have first assumed it was someone from the Vortex Club, but they were friends with Nathan so that doesn’t make sense.</p><p>“Why does it even matter? That won’t change the fact that everyone has already seen it, and the fact that you pushed me in here probably didn’t help.” Nathan only seemed to get more upset at that. Okay, so humor was out of the question.</p><p>“Shut the fuck up! I just want it gone!” Warren put his hands up in defense.</p><p>“Okay okay! We can figure it out! I think?” Sober Nathan was apparently a lot meaner than drunk Nathan.</p><p>“But can we do it after chemistry, I don’t want to get in trouble for ditching.” Nathan rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall.</p><p>“You are sooo lame Graham.”</p><p>“Yeah okay, tell that to the Nathan in the photo.” Warren was pretty proud of himself for that one.</p><p>“Oh fuck off. Let’s go.” Nathan left the closet, not waiting for Warren to follow him before walking to class.</p><p>Brooke was especially quiet during chemistry, which was weird for her. She didn’t even laugh at his puns.</p><p>“Hey Brooke, are you mad at me? You are usually super talkative.” She turned to him.</p><p>“No Warren, I’m absolutely overjoyed to be in your presence right now.” Yep. She was definitely mad. But she might prove useful in figuring out who posted the photo, so he pressed further.</p><p>“Did you see that picture from the party?” Clearly unhappy to be continuing the conversation, she sighed.</p><p>“Like everyone else in this school with internet access, of course I did. Frankly, I’m disappointed. Why were you even at that party?” Oh. That brought back bits of a conversation he remembered having the night before.</p><p>“I think Stella wanted me to go. I don’t remember why though, my memory is really spotty. I must have drank a lot. Explains the headache.” She gave him a look that reminded Warren of his mother when she found him playing video games at two in the morning.</p><p>The rest of class went by just fine, apart from the occasional stares from his classmates. As Warren was putting his stuff away, his phone buzzed,</p><p> </p><p>(11:26 am) Nathan: meet me outside so we can talk<br/>(11:26 am) You: Uh okay. How did you get my number?<br/>(11:27 am) Nathan: we made out at a party dumbass, you think I don’t have your number<br/>(11:27 am) You: Right.</p><p> </p><p>Leave it up to Nathan Prescott to make any situation uncomfortable.</p><p>Warren wasn’t entirely sure what “outside” was referring to, so he just headed to the main entrance. He spotted Nathan standing by a tree farther away from the other students wandering in front of the school.</p><p>“Got anything?” Nathan asked upon seeing Warren.</p><p>“Uh, yeah actually.” Nathan gestured for him to continue.</p><p>“Well I thought Brooke was mad at me-”</p><p>“I don’t give a shit about your friend, get to the point.” Noted. Nathan doesn’t like stories.</p><p>“Okay fine. My friend Stella wanted me to go to the party, I don’t remember why though.” Nathan’s face could only be described by utter disbelief.</p><p>“How the hell does that help?”</p><p>“Well I just thought that maybe if I talked to her, she’d be able to tell me who else was at the party, maybe she knows something I don’t? She wanted me there for some reason, right?” Nathan nodded sarcastically.</p><p>“Fine then, talk to your friend and text me the details.”</p><p>“Okay but I don’t see you contributing here. What are you going to do?” Before Nathan could respond, Warren heard his name being called from somewhere behind him. He turned around to see Stella waving her arms, accompanied by Kate and Alyssa. They obviously hadn’t seen Nathan yet.</p><p>“Shit they’re coming over here, get behind the tree or something.”</p><p>“Or I can just fucking leave and pretend I was never here.” Nathan responded before turning on his heel and walking away. Asshole.</p><p>“Hey Warren!” Stella greeted him with a hug, their friends not too far behind.</p><p>“Uh hey Stella, hey guys, what’s up?”</p><p>“We have a lot to talk about Mr.Graham.” Oh boy.</p><p>“Yeah Warren, you have to tell us everything!” Alyssa added. This was definitely not the conversation Warren was ready to have today.</p><p>“Uh yeah actually, Stella, I wanted to talk to you. About the party.”</p><p>“Perfect! We can discuss it over lunch. Let’s go!” She grabbed his arm and started pulling him.</p><p>“Wait wait. I was hoping I could talk to you, privately?” She smiled.</p><p>“Ah. Gotcha.” She turned to the others.</p><p>“Head to the cafeteria, we’ll be there in a few minutes.” They nodded and headed inside the building. Stella sat down against the tree and patted the ground next to her. Warren sat down and inhaled deeply, preparing himself in case this situation got any weirder.</p><p>“So, I know you talked to me about going to the party, but I can’t remember why you wanted me to go, or a majority of what happened that night.”</p><p>“Did I need a reason to want my best friend to go to a party with me?” Warren thought about it.</p><p>“I mean, I guess not. But I remember you saying something about this party specifically.” She sighed.</p><p>“My dad had contacted me again the day before the party. He wanted to come see me. I wanted something to take my mind off it.” She played with the strings from her hoodie. Warren knew about Stella’s family, so it made sense she would be upset about such a message.</p><p>“Oh. I’m sorry Stella. What did you say to him?”</p><p>“I told him no of course. He said he stopped drinking but… I don’t think I can face him yet.” Warren nodded.</p><p>“Anyway, should we go meet up with the others now?” She asked, standing up.<br/>“Uh yeah sure.” His phone buzzed.</p><p> </p><p>(11:45am) Nathan: well?</p><p> </p><p>Warren wasn't about to tell Nathan about Stella's family, not that it was relevant anyway.</p><p> </p><p>(11:46am) You: Sorry, I don’t have anything. She just wanted me there to accompany her<br/>(11:46am) Nathan: fuckin figures</p><p>Warren rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Hey, who are you texting?”</p><p>“Oh, nobody. Also, where’s Brooke?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you think and if I should continue with this story! Kudos and comments are always appreciated, tysm &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>